Future Beetle
Future Beetles are swarming beetles from the Sterile Earth future. Description These insects are from the future and they have sharp mandibles and a non-venomous stinger. Unlike modern day beetles, Future Beetles live in colonies, each with a queen that controls the workers. Tgis shows a relation in behaviour to Bees. Future Beetles' bites are so strong in groups, that they can chew through reinforced concrete in minutes. This ability can be very useful, and the ARC learnt a lesson from this. Just like cockroaches it's almost impossible to kill them. The bite of a single Future Beetle is virtually harmless (unless the bitten victim is allergic to insect bites). However, in a large group they can eat a full grown man alive, to the extent that when they have finished, there will be no trace of the victim left seconds aftertaking them down. In ''Primeval'' Episode 5.4 A scout Beetle comes through Connor's anomaly, but is caught and sent back through by a guard. as a result, a whole swarm of Future Beetles then come through, killing the soldier and triggering the ARC's lockdown. After the queen comes through, the swarm burrows through the walls and into the air shafts. The team head down to the control hub with a box to contain the queen. At first, their plan works, but the workers start chewing through the box and helping the queen out. Becker then kills the queen with his EMD. Without the queen to control them, the workers start spreading out all over the ARC. One of them bites Jess, who is allergic to insect bites, and the others begin to tunnel through the ARC's walls and out of the ARC. Connor programs the anomaly to release a huge gamma wave which kills all the Beetles before they can escape the ARC. Episode 5.6 When Matt Anderson stopped New Dawn, the Future Beetles were presumably erased from the timeline. Trivia *This creature came through the anomalies in greater numbers than any other creature. *This is the third creature to have a queen, the first being the Mer and the second being the Megopteran. *This is the fifth arthropod and third future insect the team has encountered. *This is the only creature Jess Parker kills. *The Future Beetles are similar to the siafu from Indiana Jones, and the Scarabs from the 1999 film, The Mummy. *The Future Beetles have many similarities to cockroaches, including appearance and being difficult to kill, suggesting that the Beetles could have evolved from them. *As the Future Beetles are incredible burrowers, and due to the harsh conditions on the surface of the Sterile Earth, it is possible that they live primarily underground. *It is possible that this insect evolved from cockroaches in the future to adapt to the Sterile Earth's harsh conditions. Gallery Episode5.4 55.jpg Episode5.4 58.jpg Beetlekill.jpg Episode5.4 70.jpg Episode5.4 73.jpg Episode5.4 79.jpg Episode5.4 96.jpg Episode5.4 106.jpg Episode5.4 139.jpg Episode5.4 161.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Invertebrates Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Series 5 Category:Future Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:ARC Creatures